Life as a Necromancer
by DarkMusicLover
Summary: Bella is a Necromancer. She has been able to see ghosts since she was five. She went to Forks. What would happen when Edward leaves,Victoria attacks,The Volturi try to kill her. It's between the beginning of Twilight,Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.


I climbed onto the plane sat down in my seat 22B. I sat down and looked around, across from me, was an elderly couple. In front of me were a family of three, the parents and an eight year old little girl.

My name is Isabella Swan and I am going to Forks,Washington to live with my father Charlie Swan. I don't want to go, but I want to protect my mother Renee Drywer. I am Seventeen and a Necromancer, I have seen ghosts since I was five.

Ever since I have had control of my powers I have been able to raise the dead simply by summoning. In Forks there is a tribe of wolf shifters in Lapush just west of Forks. There is also a coven of seven vampires. The Cullens. They go to Forks High. I just zoned out on the plane ride.

I got off the plane and walked my way to Charlie. "Hi Dad!" I said to him. "Hey Bells." he said when I was within hearing range. I hugged him and grabbed my bag. I walked with him to the cruiser, Charlie is police cheif to the good people of Forks.

I climbed into the passenger seat and looked out the window. Charlie climbed in and drove off. "Hey Bells, I got some Pepperoni Pizza is that ok." "Yeah, it's my favorite type of pizza." "Oh yeah." We soon reached the house, I put my clothes away and went back down to get a slice of pizza. "Hey Bella" Charlie called.

"Yeah" I answered. "Go check out the garage." I walked to the garage and went down the steps, the light was already on. I stared in shock, in front of me there was a Blue Ducati, a red Ducati, and a red mustang, blue porsche, and a giant red jeep.

"D-Dad?" "Yeah Bells?" he had smile on his face. "Do you like your homecoming presents." "What d-do you mean _PRESENTS_?" I asked in awe. "They are yours to keep."

"Thank you, Thank you daddy!" I called to him. He just chuckled and hugged me back. "Your welcome Bells." "Hey, how about you go practice your physical shield before you go to bed."

"Ok." I asked him where the keys to the blue Ducati, and put my helmet on. I opened the garage door, and put the key in and drove off. I closed the door and drove out of town. In about ten minutes I reached a giant field, perfect for practicing in.

I climbed off the Ducati, and walked to the center of the field. I wrapped my physical shield around a two foot wide tree. I levitated it towards me, once it was a foot away from me I wrapped my shield tighter and let it fold itself in. In a matter of seconds that giant tree was turned into dust.

I then looked for a larger tree, I found it a few feet ahead and to my left. I threw my shield forward till it hit the tree,it shuddered and then collapsed. I spun around when I heard a twig snap. In front of me I saw a male with bronze hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. Vampire. "You must be a Cullen." I stated. He froze in shock.

He went into a crouch. "Who are you?" He snarled at me. "I am Bella Swan." I answered him. He looked at me with a puzzled face. He slowly stood up. "Why are you out in the woods so late?" he questioned. "Um, did you see any of that?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "Fine, hold on." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Charlie's number. He answered on the second ring. "Hello?" he said in a confused voice. "Dad, one of the Cullens found out." I told him, he sighed and heaved himself up.

"Hey, can we come over to explain?" I asked the Cullen in front of me. He just nodded. "Dad, we have to go to the Cullens to explain and please take my Mustang. I still have my bike." I said to him. "Okay." he agreed. I figured if he saw me practicing then I might as well just use my shield.

I made myself float two feet from the ground and pulled the mystery Cullen with me. He looked over at me in surprise. I just shrugged. After a minute we were at my bike. I walked over to it and put my helmet on and swung my leg over. "Climb on." I said to him.

He relucently climbed on and I started the bike and drove to the Cullen household. We got there in five minutes. I stopped the engine and climbed off. I walked up the porch steps waiting for him. He opened the door and let me go in first.

"Esme, Carlisle we have a guests." "By the way I am Edward." Soon six other vampires came down the stairs. Edward led me to the living room. I sat on one of the couches, Edward sat next to me.

A small vampire barely above 5"7 came and sat next me, she had short black hair pointing in all directions, she was thin in the extreme. "Hi, I'm Alice." she said. She sat on my right and Edward on my left.

Next to Alice was a honey blonde boy, he was muscular, his hair was curly and and he was about 6"5. He had a pained expression on his face. "Hello, I am Jasper." he greeted me.

A golden haired vampire came down the stairs. She was tall, about 5"8. She was beautiful, she had the body of a super model. She had a scowl on her face and an evil glare.

"If looks could kill." I thought to myself. Next to her was the biggest vampire I have ever seen. He was muscular, tall about 6"11, had straight black hair, and a goofy grin on his face.

I'm guessing he was intimidating, but really was like a big teddy bear inside. Whenever he smiled, his dimples would show up. "This is Rosalie and Emmett" Edward told me. "Hi Bella" Emmett basically screamed at me.

"H-Hey Emmett." I stammered. He just grinned and laughed. Emmett sat down on the love seat diagonal from us, then a pair of vampires came down to sit down on the loveseat opposite of us.

The female had carmel colored hair, a smile on her face and a light butterscotch eyes. She looked like Snow white of a different era. The male next to her had blonde hair, dark butterscotch eyes, and a smile on his face.

"Hello I am Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle." Right when I was about reply the door bell rang, I threw a shield out and I felt Charlie outside. "My father is here." I told them. They stared at me in surprise. "I am able to "feel" if someone is near." I told them.

They looked shocked. I just sighed and went to the door and opened it and let Charlie in. "Come on in daddy." I said to him. He looked around and nodded relucently and stepped over the threshold.

"Dad this is Edward, the vampire who saw me." The Cullens stared at me in shock, I just ignored them. "This is Carlisle and Esme." "Emmett and... Rosalie" Emmett supplied. "Rosalie." I repeated. "Finally they are Alice and Jasper."

They looked at me shocked again. I just sighed, Esme was the first one to come out of it. "Hello Charlie, I am Esme and welcome to our home, will you like a snack?" She offered. "Yes, thank you Esme." He said to her. I threw a mental link that I had to Charlie.

"Will it be okay if we both say the story and you say your power and I say mine. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and the Volturi will probaly try to find us and make us join." I said to him. "Okay, what will you say?" He asked me.

"I'm gonna leave out the whole Necromancer thing I bet it will be help ful. He nodded at me. Edward looked at us in confusion. "I'll explain." I said to him.

I sat down on one of the couches, next to my dad. Edward sat across from me. "You guys are probaly wondering how I knew about you, and how I am able to "feel" right?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Okay well, I was born on September 13, 1987. My dad Charlie, was born on August 25, 1963. My mother is Renee Drywer, when I was three she took me away to live in Phoenix."

I paused, to let this sink in. Everyone nodded at me to continue. I took a deep breath and continued. " Renee got re-married to Phil Drywer. I moved here to protect my mother."

The Cullens stared at me confused. I explained further. "When I was ten The Volturi took me away." The Cullens interupted me with a hiss. "You guys shouldn't have done that." "Why?" they all asked. He pointed at me. They looked at me and flinched.

I couldn't blame them, my eyes were a deep red. I sat there till I calmed down, I blinked my eyes and my eyes were back to normal. "Damn Bella, that glare can rival Rosalie's."

Charlie just started laughing like crazy. They stared at him. "Well Emmett her glare should, she had practice ever since she was three." They stared at me. "When I was three I was at the park and I saw some kids playing in the sandbox, I wanted to join them, they were playing with a toy truck."

Alice and Rosalie made faces at that, I glared at them not as scary as before though. They stopped and I continued, "I went over to them and asked them if I can play too, they said."

"No, trucks are only for boys to play with." I glared at them, they started running, I followed them screaming profanities that not even an adult should know." They all stared at me. I ignored them. "I chased them around the park. I was very intellegent and active. After about ten minutes they stopped."

"I snuck up on them and then kicked their butts and kneed them in the balls. All the guys flinched. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I started laughing. "Hey Bella, if you can kick and knee that can hurt a vampire then I may want to be your friend."

Rosalie said to me. "You could help me keep Emmett in line." I started laughing, "S-Sure Rosalie." I said as soon as I can breath. Alice and Esme were laughing, and the guys were looking scared.

"Okay, back to the story, after I did that they laid on the ground in pain. I bent down and whispered in their ears, "Don't do that to a girl it's rude." I stood upright and walked away a wide smile on my face. The entire park was staring at me."

All the guys were cringing away from me and the girls were looking surprised. "When I was five I discovered my powers, I first noticed it when I was walking towards my mother in a store, I trip over nothing, I was a very clumsy person, I fell and when I looked myself over nothing was there."


End file.
